Some types of devices are capacitive in nature and can be controlled by an applied voltage. Some such devices have a moving part, such as a membrane, that is in one mechanical state until a voltage threshold is exceeded at which time the moving part moves to a second mechanical state. Examples of such capacitive devices include Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) devices. In some applications, capacitive devices are arranged in an array and are addressed and controlled by a combination of row and column signal lines.